Bronze
Appearance Bronze looks like a very ordinary SkyWing, which is something she hates. Her scales are dark orange with slightly lighter orange underscales. Her wing membrane is dark orange with small yellow spots on them. When also has blazing yellow eyes. Bronze can't stand being ordinary, so she decorates herself with jewels. She can't put them in very noticeable places, or else than the queen might be jealous and take them, so she has to put them in just the right place. She has tourmaline jewels embedded along the stems of her wings, which are noticeable, but not too over noticeable. She also has some rubies lined across her tail. She also painted her claws to be dark red to look unique. She also got ideas from scavengers, and has a dark orange bow on her head. Personality Bronze is definitely not an ordinary SkyWing. There's nothing she'd be more unhappy with than being common. She prides herself on her inventiveness and creativity. She loves making new discoveries, and is like a dreamy professor. It's a bad idea to lie to her; she loves patterns and spotting discrepanciesn between statements, and was always able to detect a lie. She likes to use others almost as a storage place for her unused ideas. Her best friend, Jay, doesn't mind though. As a matter of fact, he enjoys listening to her unused ideas. Even when she's doing something else, her mind never really stops buzzing with new ideas. Instead of offering emotional support, like she hates doing, Bronze is more likely to offer a logical way to solve the problem when her friends have a problem. However, with her mind never getting a break, she gets stressed out easily and gets overwhelmed. Without Jay to calm her down, she could probably always have a big headache. Relationships Jay The two SkyWings met at Jade Mountain Academy, and have been together ever since they were dragonets. During their school time, Jay dated three girls: Nile, a SandWing, Tidal, a SeaWing, and Sapphire, another SeaWing. He had trouble with them, and often spoke to Bronze about it. At first, Bronze honestly didn't mind him dating others, and tried to help him solve his problems, instead of offering emotional support. Jay liked that about her, and ended up dumping his last girlfriend, Tidal, because he figured out he was feeling things for Bronze. Bronze, meanwhile was feeling nothing for him. However, she liked another SkyWing, Robin, and they started interacting. Soon, they were dating. Jay felt jealous and hurt, and started dating Tidal again. Then Robin had to leave, so they broke up. Bronze was heartbroken, and talked to Jay about it. During that conversation, Jay told her that he loved her. She replied that she loved him, too. And so they dated. When school was over, they got married. Then, Bronze had three eggs. They were so happy! History When she was one, Bronze's whole family died. She was sent to an orphanage. The boss there was rude and mean, but didn't beat them or anything. Everyday, she was told she was ordinary, and nothing special. When she was five, the orphanage ran out of money, so she was sent to Jade Mountain Academy. She was put in the Amethyst winglet. To prove she wasn't just another SkyWing to her winglet, she put on a dark red bow. Another SkyWing, named Jay, who was in the Aquamarine winglet, noticed, and asked why she had a bow. She told him that she wanted to be different, and they talked for a while. Soon, they were best friends. For her next birthday, he got her tourmalines and rubies to decorate herself with, and also got her paint. They were even more best friends, they loved each other, and dated. When they graduated Jade Mountain, they were adults, and bought a house together. They then had three dragonets, and were happy together. Category:Characters Category:Content (Raven the NightWing-SkyWing) Category:SkyWings Category:Females